


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Killjoys/The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.

by DesertScribe



Category: Killjoys (TV), The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: IN SPACE!!a.k.a. the Killjoys/The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. crossover nobody asked for





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Killjoys/The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.

As far as anyone could tell, the trio of rookie Killjoys had literally come out of nowhere about a year ago and were rising through the ranks fast enough that soon they would be giving even Team Awesome Force a run for their joy in terms of successful warrant apprehensions, despite their strange mix of modern and old fashioned projectile weapons.

All of that was interesting, of course, but what really made Johnny burn with curiosity was the question of why all attempts to communicate with their ship were met with odd patterns of seemingly unintelligible horse noises which all three of them (especially their leader) spent a lot of time having conversations and arguments with even though hacking their systems showed there was no AI installed at all, so while Dutch and Dav kept Dixie, Brisco, and Bowler distracted with shop talk and a few bottles of the good stuff brought along for the occasion, Johnny snuck away to have a peek around their bargain bin junker docked in the bay next to Lucy.

Most of the ship was the same strange mishmash of old (some of it really, really, hella old) and new tech that Johnny had come to expect from its owners, but the cockpit interior was a big surprise as he toggled open the door to find a room where all the seats had been removed and replaced with a horse lounging in a custom grav-harness and watching skiff racing vids on the main screen while monitoring comm traffic on a few of the smaller ones, which Johnny only had a moment to stare at before the horse gave an irritated grunt and stomped on a floor-mounted switch, slamming the door closed once more and locking it, leaving Johnny muttering, "Okay, this just raises more questions," to himself in the hallway.


End file.
